A detector probe assembly for detecting the presence of pathological conditions in human beings. The probe is inserted into a human vagina; and, after measuring the electrical conductivity of the vaginal fluids, correlates these measurements with various conditions.
Inexpensive and accurate means for determining various internal conditions within the human body are not available. It is an object of this invention to provide a relatively simple apparatus which can indicate the presence of a multiplicity of conditions within the human body.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a detector probe assembly which contains a probe which senses the electrical conductivity of vaginal fluids by means of a multiplicity of metal-containing helices wrapped within a plastic matrix. The readings obtained by the detector are analyzed in a controller, which correlates a multiplicity of such readings with various body conditions.